


15D15P: TMI - Between the Sheets

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: 15 Drabbles for 15pairings: TMI [12]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 15D15P Challenge, Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-27
Updated: 2011-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 for 15pairings Challenge: The Mortal Instruments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	15D15P: TMI - Between the Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything. All characters, settings, and proprietary language are owned by the author of the work from which this is derived. 
> 
> ORIGINALLY POSTED [HERE](http://aimmyarrowshigh.livejournal.com/35203.html) on 27 February 2011.
> 
> * * *
> 
> ** 15pairings Challenge, Theme Set #001 **
> 
> **  
>  **  
> _012\. Between the Sheets_  
>   
> 

Simon felt the smile curving his lips before he could stop it. “Okay, now I want to say something smart-ass back at you, but all I can think is…”

Clary grinned up at him cheekily. Her lips were swollen and pink and Simon felt a protective, proud roar in his chest. _That’s from kissing_ me _. Me._ “That you want sex?”

Every cell of Simon’s body set aflame. Of course he’d imagined it before – it was the stuff of all his dreams and at least 76% of his waking thoughts – but never with Clary spread out under him with that _smile_.

 [](http://statcounter.com/free-web-stats/)


End file.
